


Miles for Nothing

by lynnkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walked here in a blizzard to get your hot chocolate, but you forgot your wallet at home, here, let me buy your drink for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles for Nothing

Hinata stepped through the cold snow, his hood up and scarf up to his eyes. He enters the cafe, sighing in relief. He just walked a mile and a half from his apartment to this cafe. Just for hot chocolate. He walks up to the counter and waits in line. When he gets to the front, he orders a large hot chocolate. Hinata reaches for his wallet to realize it's not there. He pats his body frantically, trying to find it. 

"Are you all right, sir?" The barista asks worriedly. 

"I forgot my wallet at home!" Hinata says, throwing his torso onto the counter in defeat. "After walking a mile and a half out there, I have to go back with nothing. Nothing!" Hinata says, sobbing. 

"I'm sorry sir, but if you could please step away so I can serve the next customer.." The barista asks nicely. 

"I'll buy it." The man behind him states, handing the woman a 5 dollar bill. She takes it, giving him his change. Hinata immediately stops sobbing, standing up straight and hugging the man.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Hinata says, cheering.

"Um, please get off me." He says awkwardly. 

"Right, sorry." Hinata says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "My names Hinata. Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"Kageyama. No problem."


End file.
